


this feels like falling in love

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Please love hyunin a lot, idk how to tag, lots of kisses, subtle minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Five times Hyunjin kissed Jeongin and one time he didn't.(alternatively titled: yang jeongin gets what he wants)





	this feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I just... wanted a fic of cute boys and kisses... and cute boys kissing... bonus cuz it's hyunin and everybody needs more hyunin in our lives!!! ♡

one.

 

Looking back, Hyunjin could only vaguely remember the first time he kissed Jeongin.

 

It was nothing extreme, that was for sure. They were still young then; debut was just about to come up, practice hours took longer, and everybody was tiring themselves out each day. In Hyunjin’s case, he was notorious for staying in the practice room longer than everybody else. He was passionate about dance, desperate to prove himself to be more than just a pretty face, and knew hard work was the way to go. 

 

Sometimes, he would have some of the other members with him. When he was with the rest of the dance line, they each had their own thing. Felix would keep track of the beat more, matching each move to the song. Minho would pick up on movements that weren’t too smooth, making them repeat things till they were perfect. All three of them would work more and more, eventually teaching the other boys whatever they picked up on.

 

Most of the time, Hyunjin had Jeongin under his wing.

 

The youngest member was everybody’s favourite by default, but Hyunjin doted on him particularly more than the rest. He had always had a weak spot for Jeongin, but he also knew when to take the younger boy seriously. Those moments were usually whenever they would practice, just the two of them; there was a look in Jeongin’s eyes that reminded Hyunjin why he admired the other boy so much.

 

They had been in the middle of practicing when Jeongin had moved a little too quickly.

 

Immediately, Hyunjin was by his side, “are you alright?”

 

The younger boy winced as he sat up properly. He had fallen forward and landed on his hands, which at least meant that his legs should be free from damage. It was easier to practice with a sprained wrist than a sprained ankle, after all. If Jeongin was lucky—which he liked to believe he was—then he shouldn’t have sprained anything at all. He gently moved his hands to test it out, only to pull his right hand towards him as pain shot through his arm. 

 

“That’s a no,” the older boy said with a small chuckle, obviously not wanting Jeongin to feel bad about the situation. Hyunjin carefully reached for the younger boy’s arm, bringing it close to examine it further. It didn’t look like anything was out of place, thankfully, so it was probably just pain from the sudden impact. He voiced this out to the younger who still looked about as bad as he felt.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongin said softly. “Can we still continue?”

 

Hyunjin knew there was no way he could say no, even if he desperately wanted the younger boy to get some rest. They’ve already been at it all night, but telling Jeongin to stop now especially after what happened—he had fallen, which meant he wasn’t getting the move right—would only make the younger boy feel worse. So instead of shaking his head, the older boy nodded and placed a warm smile on his lips.

 

“Sure, but let’s treat this first, yeah?”

 

He grinned cheekily, before bringing his head down and planting a light kiss onto the inside of Jeongin’s wrist. 

 

If it wasn’t hurting, the younger boy would have probably yanked it away, but that option wasn’t available then. Instead, Jeongin had complained about how _that_ wasn’t going to help at all as Hyunjin laughed, claiming that his kisses had healing properties that Jeongin didn’t know about. The latter let go of the other’s arm as he got up from their position on the floor, reaching down once more to help the younger boy up. 

 

“Let’s take things down a notch this time,” Hyunjin said, adopting a sterner tone in hopes that it would get the other boy to listen to him more. He didn’t want any more injuries, after all. Along with that, he knew the younger boy had a tendency to hide his discomfort, as he continued. “Avoid moving your hand too much. If it hurts, tell me right away, got it?”

 

Jeongin nodded dutifully, after which Hyunjin felt that he had to add something to lighten the mood once more.

 

“If I see you exerting yourself too much again, I’ll have to kiss your wrist some more to make it feel better,” he said teasingly, which got him a loud laugh and a cheeky little _no thanks, I’ll be careful_ in return. Pleased, they continued practicing again while Hyunjin made a mental note to check on Jeongin’s wrist afterwards. By then, the younger had insisted that he felt better, and the earlier moment was forgotten.

 

 

two.

 

The thought of kisses, and Jeongin, and especially together in one thought didn’t enter Hyunjin’s mind until much later after the dance practice incident. They had already debuted by then, moved to the new dorm together, shared a room—still, the feelings didn’t emerge right away. The only reason it did was purely because of an accident; a happy one, the happiest an accident could probably be, but something the older boy didn't exactly plan nonetheless.

 

He didn't think that it would happen while the two were sitting on the sofa, surrounded by the other members as they all watched a movie together. It was something scary—Woojin's pick, since it was his turn—and nearly half of the room had their faces covered. Jeongin was one of them, although every now and then he tried to be a little bit bold and peek through only to hide behind the pillow he held again. Next to him, Hyunjin was equally scared, but his thoughts were also preoccupied by how cute the boy beside him was; his normal thought process, really. 

 

Jeongin was cute, that much was a given fact in itself.

 

Did Hyunjin want to kiss him? No. Not yet, at least.

 

Every now and then, Jeongin would lean towards him a little closer, as if that would actually do anything to get rid of what was on the screen. 

 

Hyunjin knew it wasn't much for the younger, who was comfortable with anybody even if Jeongin didn't initiate things as often as the older members would with him. That meant clinging onto Hyunjin during scary parts was perfectly normal. It wasn’t like the older boy himself wasn’t the clingy type as well. He knew—everybody knew—that leaning onto the members and hugging them was something he was fine with doing and even more so receiving.

 

With that said, his left arm was comfortably around Jeongin’s shoulders like it belonged there. 

 

He had just been about to lean closer himself, already angling his head towards the younger boy's ear so he could whisper something about the movie, when Jeongin had moved. The latter practically jumped at the sudden movement from the movie, throwing half his body onto the older boy and moving his cheek directly towards Hyunjin's face before resting on the latter’s chest instead. 

 

There was just the lightest brush of his skin against the other's lips, barely noticeable amidst the flurry of their surroundings, but it did happen.

 

The older boy was frozen in shock for a good few seconds. 

 

Apparently, Jeongin didn't even notice, or at least didn’t think too much of it since he was still burying his face against Hyunjin's chest to avoid the scary scene. He was laughing, too, most likely because Jisung was screaming from the other side of the sofa, which would have usually made the older boy laugh along with him and the rest. Instead, Hyunjin was still dazed as he touched his lips softly with his free hand, wondering if that counted as a kiss or not.

 

Shortly after deciding that it _could_ be classified as a kiss, despite being accidental, Hyunjin then began to consider _why_ he felt like his heart was beating faster this time around. He was suddenly hyperaware of the way Jeongin was still clinging to his body, along with how his arm was around the other boy’s small frame, which never happened before. There was a slight delay before he realized Jeongin’s head was positioned directly where his heart should be.

 

Right on cue, the younger boy had looked up at the older boy with a teasing expression.

 

“Your heart is beating really quickly. That scene was really scary, huh?” 

 

Finally snapping out of it, Hyunjin did his best to smile as naturally as he could, “I feel like I got surprised more by the way you and Jisung screamed.”

 

“Oops,” Jeongin said with a small giggle, completely unapologetic, as he sat up straight. The move made Hyunjin pull his arm back to avoid being squished, which he was thankful for at the time since he wasn’t sure how much more contact with the younger boy he could take, although they reminded sitting closely. It would have been weird for him to suddenly leave his spot, so Hyunjin remained lost in thought for the remaining duration of the film.

 

It was right at the end, just before the last person alive in the movie was close to death, that Jeongin decided he was too scared to watch again. He turned towards Hyunjin’s shoulder and hid; the gesture was a small one, but Hyunjin could feel himself blush a little from just that. He was Hwang Hyunjin, the touchiest member of them all, so why was he getting flustered from Jeongin just _leaning_ on his shoulder? 

 

It hit him only when the movie ended and everybody was standing up. As Hyunjin passed by, Chan patted his back with a grin, “so, did you like the movie?”

 

Oh.

 

He liked _Jeongin_.

 

three.

 

Needless to say, Hyunjin didn’t remain panicked for too long. Rather, he found himself craving the younger boy’s presence more and more now that he had come to terms with his crush on Jeongin. If anything, he was glad that his reputation as the touchy member was established. It meant he got away with hugging the group’s youngest a little more and a little longer than the rest. 

 

Nobody questioned his intentions, although sometimes Seungmin would give him a _look_ , only to look away eventually. 

 

As for Jeongin, well, he was used to it. He was pretty much the group’s personal teddy bear at that point, everybody’s pick-me-up, and having the older boys dote on him was nothing new. That was great for Hyunjin, too, who wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted his feelings to be known just yet. He knew that if ever, the group would accept him—that was just how they were—so it’s not like he was scared of that. 

 

It was a different thing when it came to the topic of kisses.

 

Ever since the accidental kiss, Hyunjin was significantly more careful not to repeat the situation.

 

He was fine with _anything_ but that, since the thought of kissing the younger boy still made him feel a certain way. Giddy, nervous, scared; things Hyunjin felt were pretty normal considering his situation. It was something he would tuck into the corner of his mind for next time, for the _right_ time, for whenever Jeongin would be okay with it, too. Things would have been fine, if he didn’t have to watch how _everybody else_ kissed the youngest member.

 

The one who did it the most was Jisung, although Hyunjin knew the other had no other intentions other than to annoy the youngest, who would always push him away.

 

Jeongin was right in the middle of playfully shoving Jisung off when Hyunjin had appeared in their room, causing the younger to run towards him. He couldn’t help but laugh as Jeongin moved to hide behind him, something he did often whenever he wanted to get away from any of the other members, probably because Hyunjin was tall enough to actually hide behind. Across the room, Jisung had a pout on his face as he whined.

 

“Why don’t you let me love you, Jeonginnie?”

 

“I’m going to tell Minho!” Jeongin said, not threatening at all, as he pointed a finger towards the other boy. “Stop kissing me!”

 

“Minho likes kissing you as well,” Jisung replied with a laugh. “We all do. Right, Hyunjin?”

 

He didn’t expect to be put on the spot, as Hyunjin tried to come up with the right answer. He wouldn’t know for sure if he _liked_ kissing Jeongin, since he never _actually_ kissed Jeongin other than that one time during practice and during the movie; not that the younger boy knew about that last one. Everybody else would kiss the youngest’s cheeks. Hyunjin has never done that before.

 

As if reading his mind, Jeongin spoke from behind him, “Hyunjin doesn’t annoy me with kisses like you do, Jisung.”

 

“Really? Well he _should_ ,” the older boy said without missing a beat, grinning playfully as he made his way towards the two. “I highly recommend.”

 

With that, Jisung had managed to run over to them quickly in order to grab hold of the youngest, who then began to yell without really fighting to get away, as was the norm. The whole time, Hyunjin was a bit preoccupied with imagining what Jisung had suggested to notice what was happening, only snapping out of his thoughts when Jeongin was saying something along the lines of Hyunjin not protecting him. By then, Jisung had him trapped on one of the beds. 

 

“Oh,” the taller boy began to say as he walked over to the scene. It was as good a time as any, Hyunjin figured, if he wanted an excuse to kiss the younger. His heart was pounding in his chest again, especially with what he was about to do, but he managed an easy smile to cover it up. “Sorry, but I guess I have take Jisung’s side of this one.”

 

“Why me?” Jeongin complained without much bite, no longer struggling against Jisung’s hold as the latter had laughed and replied with a simple _because you’re so cute_.

 

It was true, though. After having wrestled with Jisung, the younger boy was a bit flushed as he was pinned onto the bed, bangs sticking to his forehead. Cute was an understatement to describe how Jeongin looked just then. However, suddenly overcome with the worry that the youngest _really_ didn’t like the situation and would also end up disliking him, Hyunjin paused right as he bent down till he was a few inches next to the other’s face.

 

“I won’t do it if you say no, you know.”

 

The older boy was expecting Jeongin to jump at the chance of rejecting the kiss, so it surprised him when Jeongin had flushed a little more and shook his head.

 

“I’m okay if it’s you, as long as it isn’t Jisung,” the youngest managed to say cheekily as Jisung began to complain from above him, threatening to tickle the younger boy if Jeongin didn’t take it back. Pleased at the answer, for more than one reason, Hyunjin moved to give the younger boy a light peck on the cheek in the midst of the other two’s squabble, before fleeing the room to allow them to sort things out themselves.

 

 

four.

 

Hyunjin wouldn’t say he ever planned to kiss Jeongin again.

 

Although, not planning it wasn't the same as not thinking about it; admittedly, he has thought about kissing the younger boy a few times, maybe even more than a few, especially after the incident with Jisung. Now that he’s actually done it deliberately, it was harder to keep such thoughts out of his mind. Light pecks on the younger’s cheeks—if he was feeling bold, maybe even Jeongin’s forehead—but that was usually where his thoughts ended. 

 

There had been a lot more moments that tested his will power, though, although that was fine now. Hyunjin could at least say that he was less affected watching the other members crowd around Jeongin now than he was before, although he also knew it wasn’t something that was going to stay a problem for long. He wasn’t really the jealous type, anyway, especially since Jeongin wasn’t even exactly _his_ to begin with. 

 

So, he was fine with what he got. 

 

Since, in retrospect, Hyunjin got a lot, even if they weren’t in the form of kisses. 

 

Whenever he would be next to Jeongin, they would always be touching one way or another. Someone’s chin would be on the other’s shoulder. Someone’s arms would be around the other’s waist. If they couldn’t have that, even just leaning against each other did the trick. Hyunjin would sometimes imagine that it wasn’t just him craving the contact, but that was dangerous territory he didn’t dwell in too often.

 

Regardless of everyday events, the temptation grew stronger.

 

Hyunjin had already been on his bed first, watching something on his phone, when Jeongin had waddled into the room. 

 

“Can I sleep on your bed tonight?” Jeongin asked, not bothering to wait for a reply before sittingdown.

 

The older boy moved immediately to make space, “why?”

 

Out of all the beds in the dorm, Jeongin would often be on his; reasons like how his bed was closest to the bathroom, comfier overall, and how getting to the youngest’s top bunk took a long time usually left Jeongin’s mouth when asked. It wasn’t like Hyunjin actually complained, since he had long accepted that whatever was his was also Jeongin’s and there was little he could do to argue against it.

 

Instead of a proper reply this time, the younger boy merely shrugged, already in the process of lying down on the bed and making Hyunjin scoot over some more. The latter obliged almost immediately—it was a good thing, so why would he question a good thing further? It was like second nature to him by that point to envelop Jeongin within his arms, while the younger twisted into a more comfortable position, until they were practically spooning on the bed. 

 

With Jeongin there, Hyunjin’s phone had to be placed in front of the younger boy if he wanted to continue watching his show. 

 

“What’s this?” Jeongin asked once they had settled in.

 

“A Korean Odyssey,” the older boy replied, leaning his cheek on the younger boy’s head. “It’s nice, the main actor is Lee Seunggi.”

 

They left it at that, silence surrounding them once more as both boys focused on the show. At least, Hyunjin focused to the best of his abilities, since he would get distracted by the smell of Jeongin’s shampoo every now and then. The younger boy was relaxed next to him, more into the show than he was at that point, since Jeongin would let out little gasps during surprising scenes. By the end of the episode, Jeongin insisted they watch the next one as Hyunjin declined with a laugh.

 

“It’s getting late, Innie,” the older boy said, already pulling away from the other to place his phone by his pillow. Instead of arguing further, Jeongin pouted in defeat, turning around so that he was facing Hyunjin now. The bed wasn’t a big one to begin with—technically, it wasn’t even supposed to hold two people—so the younger boy was just barely an arm’s length away when Hyunjin turned back. 

 

The older boy had to admit: being so near Jeongin was getting dangerous.

 

It’s not like it was their first time sharing the bed to sleep, but it was going to be their first time after Hyunjin had started liking the younger boy, which felt like ages ago at that point. He was very good at hiding his feelings—at least, Hyunjin thought so, the other members would agree to disagree—which meant there should have been no reason why Jeongin would give him a certain _look_ that night. 

 

Instead of feeling intimidated, Hyunjin opted to smile and wrap an arm around Jeongin again, “we should really sleep now.”

 

“I like you.”

 

“I like you, too,” the older boy replied easily, meaning it in more ways than one; it was something they’ve told each other often, even towards the other members, which meant it wasn’t like it was Hyunjin’s first time hearing it. Instead of being met with the smile he usually got from Jeongin,or the youngest asking if Hyunjin liked him best, the younger boy had a frown on his face. 

 

“I meant that I _really_ like you,” Jeongin stressed. 

 

Suddenly confused, Hyunjin nodded, “and I feel the same—“

 

“As in I _like_ like you, Hwang Hyunjin,” the younger boy finally said in an exasperated tone. “Like how lead couples like each other in shows, or how Jisung likes Minho, or—“

 

He cut himself off with a groan, pouting further. It was then that Hyunjin noticed how brightly Jeongin was blushing despite himself. It took an even longer time for Hyunjin to realize that Jeongin had just confessed, _actually_ confessed to him—when did the younger boy even start liking him? He’ll ask eventually. Eventually, Hyunjin realized that the person he liked just confessed to him and he had yet to reply. No wonder Jeongin looked like he wanted the bed to swallow him whole. 

 

“I still have the same response then,” Hyunjin tried to say smoothly and hoped he was successful. “I like you, a lot. Wait, is that why you’re in my bed tonight?”

 

“You really mean that?” Jeongin asked instead, looking up at the older boy through his bangs. He looked nervous, as Hyunjin wondered if the younger boy looked that nervous even earlier that night and he just didn’t notice. For a moment, Hyunjin suddenly felt a little bit ashamed that the youngest had to make the first move, but then again; Jeongin had always been the type to get what he wanted.

 

As an answer, Hyunjin decided to lean forward and place a gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead, chuckling a little when he noticed Jeongin’s surprised expression.

 

“Go to sleep, we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

 

 

five.

 

Some things changed, but a lot stayed the same. 

 

When the next morning came, the first thing Hyunjin did was ask Jeongin if he remembered anything from the night before, which earned him a shy little yes in response. After which, the older boy affirmed his feelings once more—yes, he liked Jeongin back, he was serious—which led to a few moments of silent cuddling where both boys were in a happy state of shock before they started their day. When they arrived in the dining room for breakfast, hand in hand, none of the other members batted an eye. 

 

"Took you guys long enough," was all Seungmin said when the other boy glanced at their linked hands. "Do you want rice or bread?" 

 

"Jeongin finally confessed?" came the curious response from Felix, which was followed by Changbin asking if it was Hyunjin who did so. The question made Hyunjin glanced towards the younger boy next to him with a silent question in his eyes, only to find that Jeongin was deliberately looking away; there was a soft blush on his face though that spoke volumes, which was so cute that the older boy chose not to point it out. 

 

Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand instead, Hyunjin smiled sheepishly, "Jeongin did."

 

"Ha! Pay up!" Minho said triumphantly, sticking his hand out towards Chan who began whining that he was _so_ sure it'll be Hyunjin, while the boy in question belatedly realized that the other members had been making bets about him and Jeongin. Had he been that obvious? Had _Jeongin_ been that obvious? Since he definitely didn’t catch on to anything—maybe it’s because he was so focused on his own feelings?

 

Beside him, Jeongin had a bright smile on his face as he laughed along with the rest, earlier traces of being shy gone.

 

“If I waited for you, it would have taken us _forever_ ,” the younger boy said cheekily, looking up at Hyunjin as he said so. Since they were still holding hands, it was easy for Jeongin to lead the older boy towards the rest of the members and squeeze between the space next to Woojin, who smiled at them fondly. They were practically sharing the chair at that point, but both boys didn’t mind in the slightest. 

 

“Was I obvious?” Hyunjin asked, sincerely wondering by that point.

 

The youngest thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head, “not really, I was just hopeful. I thought I was the obvious one, but apparently not.”

 

“I’m glad you made the first move then,” Hyunjin said with a cheeky grin of his own, bringing up their linked hands and planting a kiss on the back of the younger boy’s hand. He caught sight of the ring Jeongin wore often and wondered, briefly, if they really could get couple rings this time around before his thoughts were disturbed by the other members loudly commenting on his sweet gesture. 

 

“Number one rule: no PDA!” Jisung shouted from across the table, which immediately earned him complaints because _he_ wasn’t exactly shy, either. The boy raised his hands up in defeat, “okay, okay, PDA is fine. They’re cute or whatever.”

 

Hyunjin tightened his grip on Jeongin’s hand as he laughed, wondering when their next kiss would be.

 

 

bonus.

 

The thing was, Hyunjin kissed him often—very often, at that—but they’ve never actually _kissed_. 

 

Jeongin realized this himself a bit late, months into the relationship; which also meant it was after months of getting sweet little kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Sometimes, just everywhere around his face. The older boy was by no means shy about his affection, while Jeongin preferred to show his feelings in other ways that didn’t always involve being touchy. All of those things were great, but sometimes…

 

Sometimes, Jeongin just _wanted_.

 

It didn’t help that they still shared a bed often. It didn’t help that Hyunjin would quite literally plaster himself all over the youngest when given the chance. It didn’t help that he was so often within reach of the older boy, close enough to take not of Hyunjin’s mole under his eye and the way his tongue would dart out to wet his lips during practice. Jeongin was young, but he wasn’t too young to know _what_ he wanted.

 

Really, all he wanted was one tiny little peck.

 

It went without saying that whatever Yang Jeongin wanted, Yang Jeongin got.

 

That had been proven true multiple times already; being with Hyunjin was a testament in itself. Still, it wasn’t like the younger boy could just randomly kiss Hyunjin out of the blue. He didn’t work that way, either, still occasionally too shy and nervous about things. That, and he liked teasing Hyunjin, liked it when Hyunjin would be the one chasing after him, liked the attention more than he would care to admit. He suspected that the older boy might have picked up on it already. 

 

Along with that, Jeongin found himself worried about things as well. Was it too early? Would it even go well? Would his braces catch onto the older’s lip and cause them to bleed? What if that happened and Hyunjin would refuse to kiss him again until he got his braces off? _When_ will he even get his braces off? Although he also knew that there was little to no chance of Hyunjin denying him something, so there was that, at least.

 

Still, his patience had to run thin eventually.

 

They had been on Hyunjin’s bed, lying down facing each other in the middle of the night, when Jeongin was hit with the urge again. Even in the dim light of the room, the older boy was shining in a certain way Jeongin couldn’t even begin to explain. He was laughing about something that happened earlier that day; the younger boy only half listening, thoughts preoccupied by how nice the older boy looked when he was laughing.

 

Eventually, Hyunjin must have noticed his silence, since the older boy peered at him curiously.

 

“Something bothering you, baby?”

 

“Nothing much,” the younger boy said, not entirely a lie, but not exactly the truth either. He adjusted his position on the pillow until his head was more levelled with the older boy’s. Hyunjin didn’t look like he believed the younger boy’s answer either, but didn’t question it further, choosing instead to pull him in closer until their bodies were nearly touching.

 

Hyunjin smiled, “are you already sleepy?”

 

“Maybe a little,” Jeongin replied, hoping it would lead him to where he wanted.

 

As expected, the older boy chuckled a bit before stating that they should head to sleep then. He said good night softly, before placing a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead, such was their nightly ritual. What followed after would usually be Jeongin saying good night back—sometimes he would kiss the older boy’s cheek in return, sometimes he wouldn’t—and then sleep would overcome both of them. Instead, the younger boy steeled himself and said:

 

“You missed.”

 

After which, things took a different turn.

 

Almost immediately, right before Hyunjin’s confused expression could grow and before the older boy could even question it, Jeongin had planted one hand on the other’s cheek and leaned in. Their lips brushed softly, which would have been enough for him had Hyunjin not decide to push forward some more, deepening it immediately. The grip the older boy had around his waist tightened, releasing him finally as they pulled away at the same time.

 

“I’m not complaining,” Hyunjin said immediately. “But what was that?”

 

“A kiss,” the younger boy said pointedly, hoping his tone could cover up how happy he was that it had finally happened. Jeongin knew it was hopeless to even think that Hyunjin didn’t notice how he was blushing, since even he could feel how warm his cheeks had gotten himself, although he still hoped the room was dark enough to hide it. It definitely wasn’t dark enough for the younger boy to miss the way Hyunjin’s lips curved up to reveal a big, bright smile.

 

The older boy pulled him closer again before asking, “well, can we do it again?”

 

That was exactly what he wanted, Jeongin thought, as he leaned back in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was born JUST SO I can write that bonus bit. That's it. I had to think of five different soft kiss scenarios just so I can pull that at the end and I regret nothing. Also prompted by an 'imagine your otp' thing so yeah.
> 
> Twt: @stilljunhui // send me hyunin stuff pls
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
